Wordshaker
by May Rodriguez
Summary: Quando colocou os olhos nele sabia exatamente o que queria e quando soube que ele estava comprometido, Alice viu que aquela brincadeira poderia se tornar interessante.


**Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence, nem os personagens dessa história, eles pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. Apenas os pego emprestado para me divertir.**

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **Olá amores!

Tudo bem com vocês? Faz tanto tempo que não posto algo por aqui que já devem estar querendo me matar! Hoje trouxe uma one-shot bem light pra vocês! Dedico à Marcela porque só ela me faz escrever coisas Alisper. Todos os links estão no meu perfil.

Espero que gostem!

Nos vemos lá embaixo.

Aprecie sem moderação.

* * *

**Monterey, Califórnia – San Francisco.**

**Julho, 2009**

**Alice's POV**

Era meu primeiro verão que passaria longe de casa. Ficaria na casa de meu irmão, na famosa _Califórnia_. A diferença entre a minha cidade natal e esse lugar era gritante. Enquanto em Forks só havia chuva e céu constantemente nublado, aqui era sol o dia todo com um céu totalmente azul, livre de qualquer nuvem.

Mal podia esperar para ir até a praia e banhar meus pés na água límpida e azul das praias, fazer novos amigos e frequentar as conhecidas festas que aconteciam nas praias de _Monterey_. Entretanto, tinha que fazer uma social na casa de Edward antes de qualquer coisa. Conhecer a namorada dele e os amigos que também tinham vindo passar o verão na grande casa dele. Às vezes, ficava pensando como a vida é injusta quando meu irmão é um cara bem sucedido e se mudou de casa aos 18 anos, vindo morar nesse paraíso enquanto eu tenho que ficar na casa de meus pais, vivendo sob as regras deles. O lado bom era que eu não precisava gastar meu dinheiro em contas, Carlisle costuma fazer todos os meus desejos e eu gosto disso. Afinal, arrumar um emprego que pague todos meus_ Louboutins_, _Pradas_ e afins, seria difícil.

Ainda estava no aeroporto esperando que meu irmão aparecesse e me levasse até a casa dele, já que não fazia ideia de onde ficava. Era a primeira vez que Esme, minha mãe, deixava-me passar as férias junto com Edward. Ela tinha sérios problemas de relacionamento com meu irmão desde que ele saíra de casa contra a vontade dela, mas eu sabia muito bem como ela podia sufocar as pessoas com sua preocupação excessiva.

- Alice! – escutei a voz de Edward e o avistei a alguns metros de mim. Meu irmão continuava praticamente o mesmo de cinco anos atrás, talvez um pouco mais alto, porém seu cabelo ruivo continuava o mesmo emaranhado de sempre – Como você cresceu mocinha. – ele me olhou dos pés a cabeça, me puxando para um abraço apertado em seguida.

- E você não mudou nada, parece que ficou parado nos dezoito. – falei, tentando me soltar de seu abraço – Até sua roupa desleixada continua a mesma. – provoquei, vendo-o gargalhar.

- Estava com saudade de você, baixinha. – ele esfregou a mão em meu cabelo.

- Ok, já chega com esse sentimentalismo, vamos pra casa. – ordenei, tentando me recompor.

- Você está no comando, _mademoiselle_. – disse, pegando todas as minhas malas e saímos em direção ao estacionamento.

O carro de Edward era um _Volvo C30_ prata e, apesar de ser um carro caro e bastante chamativo, aqui não chamava nenhuma atenção no mar de carros esporte parados no aeroporto. Sem dúvida eu não me arrependeria de passar as férias nesse lugar, era tudo tão diferente do que eu vivia em Forks, não que minha família fosse humilde, mas aqui as pessoas gostavam de mostrar seu dinheiro através de seus objetos pessoais. As mansões eram tão luxuosas que estava encantada, na rua, novamente se via somente carros esporte e muito caros.

Meu celular vibrou e havia uma mensagem.

_De: Bianca às 12h56min._

_Alice, sua bitch! Você está na Califórnia e nem me avisou! Eu poderia cometer um crime agora se não estivesse trancada em meu quarto de castigo. Venha me visitar quando souber andar pela cidade sozinha, aliás, não se esqueça de trazer um biquíni. _

_XOXO_

Sorri vendo aquela mensagem. Bianca era uma das minhas melhores amigas e seu pai morava em Monterey, todos os verões ela vinha para cá e esse era o primeiro verão que eu estava vindo, portanto decidi fazer uma surpresa, mas Esme estragou a surpresa completamente. Tinha certeza que minha querida mamãe havia dado com a língua nos dentes, conhecia muito bem como ela guardava segredos.

_Para: Bianca_

_Hei bitch_,_ não era para você saber disso ainda, faria uma surpresa para você! Estou indo para a casa do meu irmão, quando puder dou uma fugida e passo na sua casa, preciso do endereço. Biquíni? Vai ter uma festinha na sua casa? XOXO_

Respondi a mensagem e não demorou muito para que o celular vibrasse novamente.

_De: Bianca às 13h05min_

_Seu irmão é aquele gostoso, né? Talvez eu dê uma passadinha na casa dele depois!_

Me segurei para não gargalhar da mensagem e Edward achar que eu tinha problemas mentais. Não tive tempo para responder, pois chegamos à casa de Edward. Era linda e muito grande. As paredes estavam revestidas pela folhagem das trepadeiras perfeitamente cortadas e em alguns lugares a parede de tijolos à mostra ficava visível dando um charme rústico ao lugar. Logo na entrada havia uma fonte e o jardim fazia a fachada da casa ficar perfeita.

Sai do carro, ainda hipnotizada pela suntuosa casa. Se soubesse que a casa de Edward era tão bela já tinha fugido de casa para morar com ele há anos. Edward pegou minhas malas e eu o segui para dentro da casa, só a porta da mansão já era linda, toda trabalhada em mogno e com detalhes únicos. Subimos a escada e entramos num largo corredor.

- Esse é o seu quarto. – ele disse, abrindo a porta de um cômodo.

-OMFG! – gritei histérica.

Saí correndo e pulei na cama gigante. O quarto, sem dúvida, era o dobro do meu quarto. E tinha um closet bem grande que acomodaria todas as minhas coisas com folgas e, quem sabe, até algumas compras extras de férias.

- Vocês chegaram. – uma voz feminina e delicada fez com que eu direcionasse minha atenção para a porta do quarto. Uma mulher de vinte e poucos anos, com sedosos cabelos castanhos que caiam por seus ombros até o começo de sua cintura e de grandes e curiosos olhos entrou e logo Edward passou o braço por sua cintura.

Aquela devia ser Bella.

- Alice, acho que você já deve ter ouvido falar da Bella. – ele sorriu abobalhado para a mulher ao seu lado – E Bella, sem dúvida, já ouviu falar muito de você. Agora estão oficialmente se conhecendo pessoalmente.

- Olá. – ela acenou, tímida.

- Oi cunhadinha. – falei, fazendo-a corar.

- Acho que devemos dar um tempo a ela para poder se recompor da viagem cansativa, não? – Bella perguntou a Edward – Jasper e Rosalie já chegaram e estão esperando o almoço. – ele riu.

- Tudo bem. – deu um breve beijo nos lábios dela e se virou para falar comigo – Vou deixar você arrumar suas coisas e quando o almoço estiver pronto venho te chamar, tudo bem?

- Ok. – respondi.

Ele acenou e saiu do quarto, seguindo a namorada. Aproveitei o tempo livre para tomar um banho e colocar um vestido leve que tinha trazido, já que fazia muito calor. Arrumei meu cabelo do jeito que eu gostava, com pontas para todos os lados. Vasculhei todos os cantos daquele quarto, já ajeitando minhas roupas e sapatos no closet, tinha que confessar que minhas coisas pareciam pouca coisa dentro daquele lugar.

Alguns minutos mais tarde escutei alguém batendo na porta e corri para abri-la. Bella me olhava sorridente.

- Você não quer descer para almoçar conosco? Os amigos do seu irmão estão todos lá embaixo se divertindo. – ela parecia tão delicada.

- Ok. – falei, saindo do quarto e a seguindo pela casa – Onde você e meu irmão se conheceram? – perguntei, curiosa por saber o que aquela mulher tinha de tão interessante para fazer meu irmão de apaixonar perdidamente.

- Pode não parecer, mas eu sou a pessoa mais azarada do mundo. – ela riu, perdida em suas lembranças – Mas conheci seu irmão quando ele me atropelou. – ela fez uma careta – Nunca conheci um homem tão insistente quanto ele, por mais que eu dissesse que estava tudo bem e recusasse tudo o que ele oferecia, ele insistia. Resumindo, ele praticamente me perseguiu até que eu aceitasse jantar com ele, então acabei gostando de verdade daquele teimoso. – pela entonação de sua voz, pude concluir que ela não estava só querendo o dinheiro dele.

- Quando Edward cisma com alguma coisa não há nada nem alguém que tire isso da cabeça dele. – comentei e Bella gargalhou, concordando comigo.

Continuamos nosso caminho e passamos direto pela cozinha, Bella passou pela porta dos fundos, nos levando até a piscina. Havia um toldo branco cobrindo um pedaço do jardim e uma grande mesa na qual algumas pessoas conversavam alto e riam. Pude avistar meu irmão sentado numa cadeira posicionada na ponta mais distante da mesa, mantendo uma conversa animada com uma bela loira. Bella continuou andando até chegar perto de Edward que abriu os braços e ela se sentou em seu colo.

- Venha Alice. – Edward gritou, sorrindo.

Cheguei perto da mesa e puxei uma cadeira, não olhando para ninguém especificamente.

- E aí? – um cara grandalhão sorriu para mim – Sou o Emmett e essa é minha namorada, Rosalie. – disse apontando para a loira que estava conversando com Edward ainda há pouco, ela acenou para mim, sorrindo – Aquela é Maria – apontou uma mulher de pele quase dourada pelo bronzeado e cabelos pretos que caiam por seus ombros em leves cachos. Ela se mostrou indiferente, não sorri, mas também não demonstrou hostilidade – E esse azedo do lado dela é o Jasper. – ele disse, provocando o outro.

O cabelo dele era de um tom loiro escuro caía em ondas desgrenhadas até a linha da mandíbula, seus olhos eram meio verdes, meio amarelos, dependia do modo como se olhava, seus lábios eram carnudos e eu tive uma vontade louca de sentir o sabor de sua boca. Ele estava com uma camisa regata e podia ver corpo, não extremamente musculoso, mas também não era magro. Era um meio termo e eu gostava do que via.

- Sou Alice, oi pra todos. – respondi, tentando desviar meus olhos daquele homem.

Eles voltaram à conversa que estavam tendo antes de eu chegar, enquanto colocava minha comida no prato, olhei de soslaio para Jasper e a mulher ao seu lado, Maria, pegou sua mão e as entrelaçou em cima da mesa, sorrindo para mim de um jeito provocativo. Ela queria mostrar que ele já tinha uma dona.

Aquilo só tinha atiçado ainda mais meu lado competitivo. Eu era melhor que ela e sabia usar tudo o que tinha ao meu favor. Se havia uma coisa que Edward e eu tínhamos em comum era a teimosia. O que queríamos, insistíamos até conseguir.

Todos pareciam estar alheios a nossa disputa silenciosa. Sorri de volta para ela, um sorriso cheio de provocações subentendidas. Pude ver um lampejo de raiva em seus olhos e então ela se aproximou dele e depositou um beijo em seus lábios.

O jogo tinha começado.

Mais tarde naquele dia, estava em meu quarto terminando de arrumar meu closet quando a porta do meu quarto se abriu. Não demorou muito para que eu ouvisse uma voz conhecida gritar meu nome. Era Bianca.

- Aqui. – gritei, me levantando.

Ela apareceu na porta do quarto e me abraçou com força.

- Sua _vadia_. – resmungou – Vem cá, nessa casa linda só tem homem gostoso, como faço para morar aqui? – brincou, me soltando.

- Estão todos comprometidos... Pelo menos por enquanto. – adicionei e ela arregalou os olhos, dando uma risada maliciosa.

- Quem está na sua mira, Alice? – ela perguntou, caminhando de volta para o quarto e se jogando em minha cama – Tenho um palpite. – sorriu – Deve ser o loiro bonitão, ele faz o seu tipo mesmo.

- A namorada dele só faltou urinar em volta para marcar território. – disse, gargalhando e me sentando ao lado dela na cama – Ela sabe que pode perdê-lo num estalar de meus dedos.

- Quero morrer sua amiga, ok? – brincou – Como você vai começar o jogo? Primeiro vai seduzi-lo ou vai fazer o namoro deles acabar primeiro?

- Nah, ninguém vai terminar. – sorri – Vou fazer com que ele a traia comigo. E ela infelizmente vai acabar descobrindo. Pra que jogar limpo se eu posso fazer com que doa mais?

- Você é má. – Bianca riu.

- Eu sei.

**[...]**

Na manhã seguinte, comecei a colocar o plano em prática, logo cedo pedi a Edward seu celular emprestado com a desculpa de que o meu tinha ficado sem bateria. Ele não podia nem imaginar que a última coisa que faria era ligar para Esme. Entrei em meu quarto e vasculhei a agenda do celular até encontrar o número do celular do Jasper, me assegurei de tê-lo gravado na memória do meu celular e por segurança anotei num papel e o guardei em minha gaveta. Depois devolvi o celular a Edward.

Fui até a piscina e notei que Jasper estava deitado em uma das espreguiçadeiras do outro lado da piscina, de óculos escuros era impossível saber se estava dormindo ou apenas olhando o céu. Seria difícil chamar atenção já que estava usando fones de ouvido. Me aproximei de onde ele estava e sentei duas cadeiras distante dele, mas ainda assim se ele estivesse acordado me notaria.

Tirei minha blusa e o short que estava usando, ficando de biquíni. Me sentei e passei o protetor solar rapidamente, em seguida, me joguei na piscina. Propositalmente, fiz com que bastante água espirrasse, mas não olhei para trás só continuei nadando e seguindo para a outra parte da piscina, fiz a volta batendo no fundo da piscina e voltei para onde tinha pulado, na direção de Jasper. No fim das contas, as aulas de natação não tinham sido uma total perda de tempo.

Quando parei, segurando na borda da piscina, passei os olhos por ele e percebi que ele estava olhando para mim, ignorei aquilo, fingindo que não era comigo dei a volta e comecei a nadar novamente. Escutei um barulho logo atrás de mim e sorri. _Homens._

Ele me alcançou e agora estávamos disputando quem chegava primeiro. Continuei em meu ritmo, mas ele era mais rápido e logo me ultrapassou, nos encontramos novamente de onde saltamos para a água. Estávamos ofegantes e ele sorria para mim.

- Você nada bem. – comentou.

- Não tão bem quanto você. – respondi, saindo da água. Peguei minha toalha e minha roupa – Bom, vou ajudar Bella com a comida, até mais. – o deixei com uma cara de quem não tinha entendido nada, mas esse era o plano.

E ele estava caindo.

Passei a maior parte do meu dia pensando e colocando meus planos em ação. Estava fazendo com que ele se aproximasse de mim, talvez ele até suspeitasse sobre meu interesse nele, mas jamais suspeitaria sobre minha inocência. Sabia muito bem que Jasper me tratava como a irmã mais nova de Edward e mesmo se ele quisesse algo de mim, ele pensaria muito antes de qualquer ação.

A namorada dele quando estava perto, grudava nela de tal maneira que parecia uma leoa cuidando de seus filhotes. Mais um pouco e todos saberiam sobre isso só de olhar o modo como ela mantinha o namorado longe de mim.

Bianca estava preparando um lual na praia, claro que eu lhe dei a ideia. Convidaria todos e, sem dúvida, Jasper estaria lá. Enquanto o dia da festa não chegava, ia me aproximando aos poucos dele, na maioria das vezes era de manhã na piscina. E ele puxava assunto comigo, meu plano não poderia estar melhor.

N'outro dia, cheguei primeiro à piscina e me deitei numa das espreguiçadeiras, coloquei meus olhos de sol e fiquei ali, apenas observando o céu azul e sem nenhuma nuvem.

- Bom dia, senhorita. - a voz de Jasper estava se tornando agradavelmente carinhosa aos meus ouvidos, seu sotaque texano era gostoso de ouvir.

- Bom dia, senhor. – falei, rindo.

Ele jogou a toalha e a bermuda na cadeira ao meu lado e caiu na piscina. Quando emergiu, balançando a cabeça para se livrar da água, tinha um sorriso estampado em seu rosto.

- A água está maravilhosa, vem. – propôs e eu pude sentir algo a mais naquela frase.

Não precisou pedir duas vezes e eu já estava pulando na água.

Agora eu sabia que Jasper sentia algo por mim, mesmo que esse instinto fosse o mais primitivo de todos, ele já confiava o suficiente em mim. E hoje eu começaria com a segunda parte do meu plano. De noite, já em meu quarto, peguei meu celular e digitei uma mensagem.

_Para: Jasper_

_Você não quer saber o que você sentiria comigo?_

Apertei o botão para enviar e coloquei meu celular debaixo do travesseiro, e apaguei a luz para dormir. Entretanto mal fechei os olhos e meu celular vibrou.

_De: Jasper às 02h38min _

_Número errado._

Mordi meu lábio inferior. Ele não sabia quem era, ou pelo menos não tinha certeza. Daqui pra frente precisaria manter meu celular seguro comigo. Achei melhor não responder, pois se ele já estava com alguma suspeita, aquilo me entregaria fácil.

Jasper não se mostrou diferente no dia seguinte, foi como se nada tivesse acontecido. Nesta noite seria o lual de Bianca e todos estávamos animados com isso. A noite estava maravilhosa, o clima era agradavelmente quente, o que me permitia vestir algo mais aberto e, conseqüentemente, mais sexy. O céu estava iluminado por uma grande lua cheia e muitas estrelas que deixavam a noite mágica.

Hoje eu estava disposta a jogar do jeito que fazia as meninas em Forks temerem e respeitarem, hoje estava demarcando novo território e ninguém me impediria de fazer isso, o que eu queria, eu pegava.

Estava parada ao lado do jipe de Emmett, esperando os outros aparecerem para que pudéssemos ir para a praia perto da casa de Bianca, onde ocorreria a festa. Bella e Rose conversavam amistosamente ao meu lado, me incluindo na conversa algumas vezes e eu apenas dava uma resposta neutra, já que meus pensamentos voavam entre Jasper e o meu plano. Aquilo estava realmente se tornando uma obsessão e só conseguiria tirar isso da minha cabeça quando saciasse minha vontade.

Não demorou muito para que Edward e Emmett aparecessem quase urrando de tanto gargalhar. Jasper vinha atrás dele apenas com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Onde está Maria? – Rose perguntou.

- Ela teve um imprevisto com a mãe hoje e não pode vir. – explicou. Agora que ele estava mais perto podia avaliar melhor sua roupa, era simples, uma camisa leve e uma bermuda, entretanto eu sabia que aquele homem ficaria bem até em roupas maltrapilhas.

- Oh, que pena. – Rose disse, piscando em minha direção e logo subindo no jipe.

Segurei uma risada, mordendo meu lábio inferior e entrei no veiculo logo em seguida. Como éramos muitos, Bella, Edward e Emmett se espremeram na parte da frente e na parte de trás Rose, Jasper e eu. Propositalmente Rose me deixou no meio, quando Jasper subiu e se sentou ao meu lado, nossos corpos ficaram perto demais, o atrito entre nossos braços era como se ele quisesse manter-se perto de mim. E a sensação era boa demais para ser recusada, era como se ondas de calor estivessem se espalhando por meu corpo através de seu toque.

- Podemos ir, Emmett. – Rose disse, prestando atenção em nós dois.

Durante o percurso, Jasper colocou o braço apoiado no banco, atrás da minha nuca, ela como se ele pudesse me abraçar a qualquer momento. Entretanto continuei me fingindo indiferente àquilo, mantendo meu olhar para frente.

Quando chegamos à praia, saltei do carro e antes que eu fosse procurar Bianca, senti alguém me segurando.

- Então, parece que você está interessada em um homem comprometido. – Rosalie disse, sorrindo – Não se preocupe – murmurou quando viu minha cara surpresa – Conheço meu irmão muito bem e posso dizer que o namoro dele está por um fio e isso já está assim muito antes de você chegar. – explicou, sorrindo.

- Jasper é seu irmão?

- Sim, não vê como ele é a minha cara? – perguntou, confusa – Somos gêmeos. – adicionou.

- Ok, vocês não se parecem. - conclui e ela bufou – Mas ainda assim continuo interessada nele. _Muito_. – fiz questão de enfatizar.

Ela assentiu, saindo de perto de mim assim que Emmett passou perto dela. Avistei Bianca do outro lado da praia com uma bebida estranha na mão e dançando descontroladamente. Sem dúvida ela já estava pra lá de bêbada, amanhã ela acordaria na cama de um cara que ela nem conhecia. Era típico ela fazer esse tipo de coisa.

Decidi não me aproximar, pois um cara muito bonito estava se aproximando dela. Pelo menos alguém se daria bem hoje à noite. Peguei meu celular para digitar uma mensagem.

_Para: Jasper_

_Posso te ver da onde estou, e tenho que admitir, você fica deslumbrante em qualquer trapo._

Enviei a mensagem e olhei para o quiosque onde ele estava sentado junto com os outros. Ele estava pegando seu celular e eu desviei meu olhar, fui até a beira da onde as ondas estavam chegando à areia e me sentei ali, vendo a lua cheia envolta por estrelas. Meu celular vibrou, me fazendo sorrir independente da resposta.

_De: Jasper às 20h24min_

_Você está perseguindo, sabia? Posso te denunciar se quiser. Eu tenho namorada, uma muito ciumenta por sinal._

Eu precisava responder.

_Para: Jasper_

_Se você não estivesse gostando de ser "perseguido" não me responderia. Namorada? Não estou vendo nenhuma, aliás, não sou ciumenta._

Ele estava mesmo disposto a conversar.

_De: Jasper às 20h31min_

_Que tal conversarmos ao vivo?_

Não respondi a mensagem, na verdade, eu não sabia o que responder. Será que ele sabia quem era? Ou será que ele estava jogando verde? Era difícil saber, olhei para onde ele estava sentado antes e ele não estava mais lá com Edward e os outros. Droga! Precisava saber onde ele estava até pensar melhor nessa mensagem.

Fui até o bar e me sentei em um dos bancos, pedi uma bebida leve, afinal a noite estava apenas começando. Aproveitar a vista panorâmica da praia, e procurei por Jasper desesperadamente e ele parecia ter desaparecido, talvez tenha ido embora. Muito bem, Alice Cullen, você soube exatamente como assustar um homem. Continuei me xingando mentalmente até que uma mão quente em meu ombro me tirou atenção.

- Procurando por mim? – a voz aveludada de Jasper ao pé da orelha, fez meu corpo inteiro estremecer.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza? – perguntei, ainda de costas para ele.

- Assim. – não vi o que ele fez, mas meu celular começou a tocar.

Assustada, desliguei rapidamente, mas já era tarde demais. Virei para ver seu rosto que já estava com um sorriso presunçoso nos lábios e praticamente me devorando com os olhos. Sua mão agora estava em minha cintura e ele estava perigosamente perto. Não perdi tempo e choquei meus lábios contra os dele, minhas mãos ágeis foram para sua nuca, brincando com seu cabelo enquanto nos perdíamos na luxuria.

Tinha que admitir o beijo era muito melhor do que eu imaginava. Sua boca tinha gosto de _caipirinha _e o maldito sabia como fazer minhas pernas tremerem como se fossem feitas de gelatina. Sua mão segurava firme minha cintura e me puxava contra seu corpo, um gemido escapou de minha garganta e ele sorriu.

- Vamos dançar um pouco, Alice. – sugeriu, me puxando para onde um aglomerado de pessoas dançavam ao ritmo da batida sensual.

Ele me colocou de frente para ele, então esperou que eu começasse a me mover, claro que eu não deixaria essa chance passar. Movi meu corpo de acordo com a batida lenta da música, esfregando meu corpo ao seu, algumas vezes rebolando até quase o chão. Ele beijava meu pescoço e remexia seu corpo junto do meu, muitas vezes me fazendo sentir sua excitação.

Virei-me de costas e colei meu corpo ao seu, ele depositava pequenos beijos em minha clavícula, enquanto juntava seu corpo ainda mais ao meu.

- Sabe menina, você está brincando com fogo. – disse, sério.

- Eu se eu disser que quero sair queimada? – falei, sorrindo.

- Não é uma boa ideia. – ele resmungou, gemendo a última palavra, pois eu mordi o lóbulo de sua orelha.

- Eu acho uma ótima ideia. – o beijei mais uma vez.

- Vamos sair daqui. – ele murmurou arfante.

Saímos da praia e logo achamos um táxi. Demoramos um pouco para chegar, entretanto quando o táxi parou em frente à casa de Edward, Jasper pagou pela corrida e subimos rapidamente para o meu quarto. Nessa hora eu estava muito agradecida por meu quarto ser praticamente do lado oposto ao do meu irmão, o que quer que aconteça ali, seria um desastre se Edward pudesse ouvir.

Entramos no quarto e Jasper me jogou contra a porta já fechada, segurando meus pulsos acima de minha cabeça, chupando meu pescoço avidamente, aquilo deixaria marcas.

- Você me fez perder o juízo, Alice. – resmungou, mordendo meu lábio superior – Você não sabe o quanto eu quis fazer isso desde a primeira vez que te vi. – gemeu ao tirar minha blusa e abaixar a alça do meu sutiã, puxando a peça para baixo e deixando e meus seios nus.

- Jasper... – foi a única coisa que consegui dizer assim que senti sua boca sobre meu seio.

Ele continuou com aquela carícia que estava me deixando louca, sugando, mordendo, beijando. E ele não parava, estava quase gozando somente com aqueles movimentos sensuais. Com as mãos livres, tirei sua camisa, arrebentando os botões de uma vez.

- Selvagem. – ele disse, me beijando com voracidade.

- É assim que eu gosto. – falei, empurrando-o até a cama e montando-o, colocando uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo – Minha vez de brincar. – sorri, levantando uma sobrancelha.

Beijei desde seu pescoço até onde a bermuda começava, seu corpo era maravilhoso e eu já podia ver como ele estava excitado com toda aquela brincadeira. Abri o zíper da bermuda e desci lentamente, o deixando apenas com uma boxer preta, peguei o elástico da peça com os dentes, soltando com um alto estalo.

- Alice, você me deixa louco. – ele murmurou quando eu acariciei seu membro por cima do fino pano.

- Essa é a minha intenção, Jazz. – sussurrei, tirando sua boxer.

Tomei seu membro latente em minhas mãos e acariciei vagarosamente enquanto suas mãos agarravam os lençóis. Cada gemido que ele soltava era um incentivo para que eu continuasse, quando coloquei minha boca em seu membro, Jasper grunhiu algo e estocou contra minha boca. Comecei a brincar, assim como ele tinha brincado comigo.

As mãos de Jasper agora estavam em meu cabelo e me incentivavam a continuar a acariciá-lo, aos poucos fui reconhecendo como ele gostava disso, como seus gestos demonstravam que ele gostava de certos movimentos.

- Chega. – ele disse, me trazendo para ele e me beijando, já com as mãos em meu short, tirando-o rapidamente junto com a calcinha.

Ele colocou um dedo em meu sexo, me fazendo arquear as coisas, querendo mais daquele contato mínimo. Jasper continuou com aquele movimento, repetindo um prazeroso vai-e-vem que me fazia gemer baixo em seu ouvido. Minhas mãos estavam em suas costas e eu o arranhava propositalmente, também deixaria marcas nele.

Quando comecei a sentir meu sexo se contraindo, Jasper aumentou a fricção com os dedos, me fazendo ter um orgasmo violento, meu corpo inteiro começou a ter pequenos espasmos e ele calou meu gemido com um beijo. Ainda de olhos fechados, senti um vazio o lugar onde Jasper estava ainda há pouco, abri os olhos e ele estava voltando para a cama com uma camisinha na mão e sorrindo.

- Não queremos nenhuma consequência dessa noite, certo? – brincou, abrindo o pacote.

Tomei o pacote de sua mão e o coloquei, provocando-o ao passar a unha levemente sobre sua coxa, causando-lhe arrepios. Ele se colocou sobre mim, cobrindo meu corpo, já sentia seu membro em minha entrada. Enlacei sua cintura com minhas pernas, facilitando a penetração. Nós dois resfolegamos quando ele estava inteiro dentro de mim.

Então ele começou a investir contra mim, nossos corpos se unindo numa perfeita sintonia. O barulho do choque entre nossos corpos, nossa respiração descompassada e os gemidos roucos eram os únicos sons naquele momento. Nossos movimentos se tornaram energéticos e os gemidos se misturavam, era impossível distingui-los nesse momento.

Nós sabíamos exatamente para onde mexer o corpo, como se conhecêssemos um ao outro de longa data. A dança continuou por um longo e prazeroso tempo, nossas respirações descompassadas, entretanto similares uma a outra, meu corpo começou a dar sinais de que estava chegando ao ápice, meus gemidos saiam com mais frequência.

- Mais rápido, Jasper. Estou quase lá. – murmurei em seu ouvido e ele grunhiu algo, perdido em seu próprio prazer.

Meu sexo começou a se contrair conforme ele aumentava o ritmo, então meu corpo inteiro se inundou numa sensação maravilhosa. Jasper me beijou, seu corpo também se contorcendo de prazer logo pesou sobre o meu.

- Isso foi incrível. – Jasper disse, seu peito se movendo rapidamente devido a respiração forte.

- Sem dúvida. – concordei, sorrindo.

Jasper se levantou da cama e começou a vestir suas roupas. Confusa, me enrolei no lençol da cama e o observei perplexa.

- O que você está fazendo? – minha voz saiu aguda demais.

- Estou me vestindo para sair daqui, oras. – respondeu calmamente.

- O quê? – agora sim eu tinha gritado – Depois do que acabou de acontecer?

- Alice, guarde seu drama para quem acredita nele. – sua voz era como uma bofetada na minha cara – Ambos sabemos que isso não significou nada, você sabia muito bem que eu estou compromissado e além do mais, você esteve jogando comigo por muito tempo, mocinha. – o sorriso em seu rosto era cínico – A única que coisa que você queria era mostrar para minha namorada até onde você pode chegar para conseguir o que quer.

- Seu cretino! – gritei, me levantando num pulo – Como se atreve?

- Olha onde você está, Alice. Meninas mimadas como você não faltam por aqui, não pense que é a primeira que tenta brincar comigo. – explicou, com um sorriso vitorioso em seus lábios – Agora que você conseguiu o que queria e eu também, estamos quites. – fechou o último botão de sua blusa e colocou a mão na maçaneta da porta – Antes que eu me esqueça, você fode muito bem, pequena.

Então, saiu. Deixando-me sem palavras e enrolas no lençol de seda frio depois da melhor foda da minha vida. Talvez merecesse aquilo, afinal comecei com o jogo e sabia muito bem quais eram as consequências caso algo desse errado. Porém não era de meu feitio sentar e aceitar ser usada por alguém. Eu daria a volta por cima, me vingaria da melhor maneira.

**[...]**

Logo pela manhã, aproveitei quando vi o celular de Edward largado na sala e pela segunda vez, roubei um número. Guardei na memória do meu celular e subi para o meu quarto.

_Para: Maria_

_Seu namorado passou a noite comigo, deixei algumas provas nas costas dele, confira por si mesma. Com amor, Alice. _

Algumas ações requeriam ser cruel ao extremo.

Não demorou nem uma hora completa até ouvir gritos no andar debaixo. A voz de Maria chegava até meu quarto como um zumbido irritante, por outro lado a voz de Bella e Edward sobrepujando a dela, tentando acalmá-la me fez descer as escadas correndo até lá.

- Ela transou com meu namorado! - Maria gritou.

- Maria, por favor, se acalme! Vamos resolver isso pacificamente. – Bella tentava acalmá-la.

- Queria ver se tivesse uma destruidora de lares tentando seduzir Edward! Você não ficaria nem perto do _status _calma. – ela gritava para quem quisesse ouvir.

Quando cheguei à parte de fora da casa e ela me percebeu ali, Edward teve que segurá-la para que não avançasse em mim.

- Sua vadia!

- Queridinha, não precisa se rebaixar. Podemos conversar numa boa. – falei, sorrindo para ela.

- Alice, não provoca. – Edward sibilou.

- Tudo bem. – dei de ombros – Mas se querem saber, tudo o que ela falou é verdade. Entretanto se acham que Jasper é o coitado nessa história, estão muito enganados. Ele curtiu tanto quanto eu e, sinto muito, mas tenho que lhe informar que seu namorado é um tremendo cretino. – sabia que estava cutucando exatamente onde doía mais.

- Meu Deus. – Bella murmurou, chocada.

- Eu vou matar aquele filho da puta. – Edward rugiu.

- Faça o que quiser, ele não merece minha preocupação. – disse, indiferente – E se você tivesse um pingo de amor próprio não estaria aqui fazendo esse escândalo, tampouco ele te merece. – pisquei para ela e entrei, na porta me virei para eles – À propósito, amanhã estou embarcando de volta, drama demais sem motivos realmente importantes para uma única casa.

Realmente tudo o que eu queria era sumir dessa cidade e na voltar tão cedo. Nunca pensei que férias na Califórnia poderiam ser tão complicadas, pelo menos eu estava saindo de cena da maneira que eu gostava: criando problemas... pros outros, é claro.

Edward fez questão de me levar até o aeroporto no dia seguinte, porém ele não disse uma só palavra sobre o que tinha acontecido entre Jasper e eu. Tampouco soube de qualquer coisa que ele pudesse ter feito contra Jasper.

O aeroporto estava cheio até, Edward me levou até o portão de embarque.

- Bom, até mais. - ele disse, sem jeito.

- Edward não precisa me olhar desse jeito, ok? Eu sei muito bem o que fiz e não fui obrigada a nada portanto deixa de ser careta, afinal você e a Bella fazem sexo, certo? – perguntei, vendo-o ficar levemente corado.

- O problema é que você só tem 17 anos, Alice. – murmurou, bravo – Ele se aproveitou de você!

- Não exagera, por favor. – resmunguei.

- Tudo bem, não vou discutir isso com você.

- Ainda bem. – retruquei – Estou indo. – informei, pegando minha bolsa.

- Eu fico assim porque você é minha irmã, Alice e eu só quero o melhor para você.

- São águas passadas, certo? – ele me abraçou e segui para o terminal.

Quando estava na metade do caminho, algo segurou firmemente meu braço e quando me virei para ver o que era, Jasper estava em minha frente, ofegante.

- Eu preciso falar com você. – falou, sua voz saiu entrecortada.

- Não tenho tempo, preciso entrar no avião. – sibilei, séria.

- É rápido, não vai tomar nem cinco minutos. – pediu.

- Estou escutando, você tem cinco minutos. – puxei meu braço e ele soltou rapidamente.

- Tudo bem. – respirou fundo – Alice, eu quero te pedir desculpas pelo o que eu te falei naquela noite, fui um completo idiota e eu me arrependi, de verdade. – ele sorriu, envergonhado – Mas eu vim aqui pedir pra você ficar o resto das férias, talvez nós pudéssemos nos conhecer melhor. – sugeriu, esperançoso.

- Vou te confessar uma coisa, eu sempre coloco uma coisa na cabeça quando saio com alguém: não se envolva. E eu cometi esse erro da última vez, Jasper. – suspirei – E fique sabendo que não pretendo cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes.

- Algo me dizia que você não aceitaria. – ele sorriu – Pelo menos podemos ser amigos? – perguntou, estendendo a mão para mim, estiquei o braço e apertei a mão dele firmemente, o calor que seu corpo transmitia, me fez lembrar a noite em seus braços então cortei o contato rapidamente e uma onda de fúria me atingiu por estar tendo esse tipo de reação em relação a ele.

- Jasper, guarde esse seu arrependimento pra quem acredita nele, certo? Nós estamos quites nessa história. Só fiquei muito brava de também ter sido usada, geralmente sou eu que uso as pessoas e elas nem percebem. – sibilei, irritada – Todos sabiam muito bem quais eram as minhas intenções assim que pus os olhos em você, podiam fazer vista grossa e fingir que não, mas no fundo sabiam. Eu também me aproveitei de você, mas o principal motivo era fazer com que sua ex-namorada saísse com o coração partido no final de tudo isso. – ele sorriu para mim.

– E quando você estiver por aqui novamente, você sabe onde me encontrar. Ligue quando quiser, eu sei que tens meu número. A propósito, missão cumprida. – ele piscou, soltando minha mão e saindo dali, se misturando no meio da multidão de pessoas que ia e vinha no aeroporto.

Embarquei no avião e segui para meu destino chuvoso.

**Seis meses depois...**

- Esse vai ser seu quarto, por enquanto. Depois podemos reformá-lo de acordo com seu gosto, pintar as paredes ou aumentar o closet, você só me avisa quando e eu poderei providenciar. – Bella estava em um dos quartos da mansão onde ela e Edward moravam, na Califórnia. Sim na mesma casa onde eu estivera nas férias de verão – Se precisar de qualquer coisa, estou lá embaixo com a Rose. – ela sorriu e depois saiu do quarto.

Depois que voltei a Forks das últimas férias, tudo o que queria era me mudar daquela cidade, estava me sentindo tão estranha naquele tempo nublado depois de passar dias aproveitando o sol maravilhoso dessa cidade. Conversei com Edward e ele decidiu me dar abrigo depois que eu terminasse meus estudos, porém eu teria que trabalhar como uma espécie de secretária, organizando sua agenda e todas essas coisas estressantes. Por um lado era bom já que teria meu próprio dinheiro, mas também tinha seu lado ruim: não daria para comprar nem um par de _Louboutin_ com meu salário.

Talvez eu até pedisse um aumento básico, afinal era uma coisa necessária em minha vida.

Levantei e fui olhar na janela do quarto que tinha uma ótima vista do jardim da casa, ao fundo vi um carro esporte estacionando na entrada, em seguida pude ver o cabelo loiro e emaranhado de Jasper, ele estava vestido com calças cáqui e uma camisa branca, simples.

Corri até minha bolsa e peguei meu celular.

_Para: Jasper_

_Sua proposta ainda está de pé?_

Ansiosa pela resposta, estraguei o esmalte da minha unha. Nesse instante alguém bateu na porta do quarto, fui até lá, praguejando baixo pela minha unha. Meu coração deu uma parada brusca quando abri a porta e Jasper estava lá, sorrindo para mim. Em seguida, meu celular vibrou e a mensagem fez meu coração voltar a bater rapidamente.

_De: Jasper às 10:56._

_Sempre esteve._

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A: **Então, o que acharam? Não sou muito adepta a escrever fanfics Alisper, mas me arrisco de vez em quando! Espero que tenham gostado e quero saber suas opiniões lá nas reviews, certo?

Feliz Natal pra todos!

Beijos, May.


End file.
